Falta de Inspiração
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixá-lo inspirar-lhe a escrever. Quem sabe, ela não conseguia escrever algo realmente... Incrível? Afinal, com Uchiha Itachi como figura inspiradora, não havia como não se inspirar. /ItaSaku/One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence... Ainda! Fanfic com o fim de _me_ satisfazer e divertir aos outros. Eu em primeiro lugar!

**N.A.: **_Aqui vai mais uma one-shot enquanto eu não termino os capítulos das outras fanfics. Esperem que a atualização vem logo!_

**Sumário:** Talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixá-lo inspirar-lhe a escrever. Quem sabe, ela não conseguia escrever algo realmente... Incrível? Afinal, com Uchiha Itachi como figura inspiradora, não havia como não se inspirar.

_**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Falta de Inspiração**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Por __Neko __Sombria_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Bateu a caneta repetidamente em sua mesa. Olhava para a tela do laptop com a face confusa. Todas as idéias haviam lhe fugido da mente. O que, de fato, era constrangedor. Passou a caneta para a boca, olhando seu reflexo através do cristal líquido do monitor. Sua face concentrada murchou. Estava há dias escrevendo aquele projeto para a próxima peça e agora, simplesmente tudo havia sumido. Todas as repentinas idéias que havia tido quando acordara havia ido embora. Deu um suspiro frustrada. Odiava quando isso acontecia.

Salvou o arquivo aberto e desistiu de tentar escrever uma linha sequer ao fechá-lo. Não iria adiantar. Essas eram as piores situações que poderiam acontecer para aquela escritora. Levantou da cadeira e retirou os óculos de descanso, deixando-os por cima da mesa, junto ao aparelho fechado. Virou-se para a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda de seu apartamento. Era uma vista razoável, mas bonita. Deixou-se levar pelo movimento das outras pessoas por alguns instantes até sentir seu estômago reclamar pela falta de comida.

Abriu um sorriso singelo enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto. Era hora de se alimentar, estava sem café da manhã. Abriu o guarda-roupa minuciosamente organizado e puxou algumas peças de roupas para vestir. Após colocá-las, ainda procurou uma boina roxa e acrescentou os óculos escuros de aros grandes e redondos para a face angelical. Pegou algum dinheiro de dentro da bolsa e documentos de identificação. Olhou para o celular. Pegava ou não? Fazia alguns dias que havia se tornado incomunicável. Principalmente pelo fato de ter brigado com seu namorado. Na verdade, agora era _ex-_namorado.

Resolveu deixar o celular onde estava. Sasuke não lhe ligaria tão cedo depois de ter levado um pé na bunda. E quando as pessoas queriam falar consigo, elas vinham até ela. Mais fácil assim. Dirigiu-se a entrada, pegando as chaves quando passou pela sala. Tocou os bolsos e todo o corpo para checar se havia pegado tudo. Após constatar que sim, saiu do recinto.

Quando saiu do prédio, cumprimentou o gentil porteiro. Ele era uma graça. Quase um garoto e se chamava Tobi. Os cabelos curtos e negros iam para todos os lados, dando um ar infantil ao jovem. Olhou para o relógio que marcava 10:30 da manhã. Se tivesse sorte, acharia algum lugar que servisse café da manhã. Andou alguns quarteirões até achar algum lugar agradável. Um pequeno local que tinha um efeito envelhecido que, em sua opinião, dava um charme particular ao estabelecimento.

Sentou-se em um espaço ao ar livre, porém coberto, que pertencia ao lugar onde entrara. Sentiu os finos raios solares entrarem em contato com sua pele. Sorriu. Estava um dia agradável. Apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos ao olhar o cardápio do estabelecimento. "_Um capuccino com açúcar, um misto quente e depois um sundae cairiam bem hoje..._" pensou com um sorriso. Chamou o garçom e pediu exatamente isso com um sorriso animado. Seria um ótimo dia.

**...**

Recostou-se calmamente na cadeira, apreciando o resto de seu café com um sorriso. Um ótimo café da manhã. Havia acabado de pedir seu sundae de chocolate com calda de morango e raspas de chocolate amargo por cima. Fecharia sua manhã com chave de ouro. Olhou para a rua distraidamente até ouvir um movimento perto de si. Achando que era o garçom com seu pedido, abriu um sorriso e estava pronta para falar um agradecimento quando viu um homem vestido com uma camisa de cor acinzentada pólo com as mangas levemente levantadas acima dos cotovelos e calça de sarja preta sentar a sua frente. Levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi? – Ela o observou, admirada. Fazia algumas semanas que não via o, agora _ex-_, cunhado. Ele estava em viagem para a Espanha pelo que Sasuke havia lhe dito.

- Também é bom lhe ver Sakura – Ele falou com um sorriso de canto. O típico sorriso dos Uchiha's. Sasuke tinha um parecido, mas não igual, porém, o de Itachi, com certeza, tinha mais charme. Sakura abriu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes, quase em uma gargalhada silenciosa, antes de levar novamente a xícara com seu café favorito à boca – Fiquei sabendo que deu um chute no meu irmão – Sakura quase se engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Esperava que Itachi não estivesse zangado com ela. Sabia que ele gostava muito de seu relacionamento com Sasuke – Demorou hein rosinha?

Sakura arregalou os olhos perante a declaração do amigo. Viu-o balançar os cabelos negros e lisos, em seu comprimento perfeito na metade das costas, com displicência absurda, sem perceber, como sempre, o quanto isso afetava as outras mulheres a sua volta. Percebendo que ela nada iria falar, ele acrescentou:

- Porque não está com seu celular? Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem e não consigo – Ele fez uma pausa, como se pensasse mais no que falar – Por mais que você seja absolutamente previsível, foi difícil encontrar você.

Sakura ouviu as palavras com atenção antes de responder. Tomou o resto do líquido na xícara e olhou para Itachi displicente:

- Bem, você me achou não é? O que quer comigo? – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso debochado. Itachi deu outro sorriso de canto e abriu a boca para responder quando foi interrompido pelo garçom que trazia o sundae da jovem. Quando ele se retirou, Itachi observou Sakura pegar a colher e enchê-la com a massa gelada, levá-la a boca, e fazer uma careta, que para ele foi cômica, devido à temperatura baixa da sobremesa.

- Sundae depois do café... Bem coisa sua... – Sakura mostrou-lhe a língua, em uma forma bem infantil de lidar com Itachi. Mas era assim que eles se tratavam, pois o moreno conseguia despertar na rosada o lado mais infantil que ela possuía. Itachi deu um sorriso malicioso e chegou mais perto de seu rosto. – Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Quem põem a língua pede beijo...

Novamente, Sakura quase se engasgou. Olhou com os olhos arregalados para Itachi para perceber então o quão perto seus rostos estavam, fazendo sua face, agora sem os óculos, adquirirem um tom avermelhado.

- N-nem sempre, Itachi. – Ela gaguejou. Estapeou-se mentalmente, enquanto se perguntava por que sua voz falhara. Não obteve resposta de si mesma. Observou o moreno estreitar levemente os olhos, o brilho malicioso ainda presente no olhar enquanto respondia:

- Mesmo assim, eu faço questão de atender o seu pedido – O sorriso malicioso dele aumentou, fazendo o rosto da rosada adquirir um vermelho mais intenso ainda.

- O q... ? – Antes de terminar a frase, já sentia os lábios de Itachi sobre os seus. Ficou completamente sem ação em um primeiro instante, mas aos poucos aproveitou o momento. O beijo dele era quente, suave, sem pressa, mas ao mesmo tempo molhado, íntimo e profundamente sedutor. Sakura, mesmo de olhos fechados, se sentia tonta. Itachi lhe segurava pelo rosto, o beijo aprofundado a cada instante, sem dar chance de escapatória. Como se quisesse uma.

Itachi interrompeu o beijo, mas manteve suas bocas, e conseqüentemente os rostos também, próximos e atreveu-se a dar um sorriso satisfeito antes de falar:

- E depois ainda diz que quando se bota a língua, nem sempre se pede beijo... – Sakura sorriu e beijou-lhe de volta, dando apenas um selinho.

- Eu disse que nem sempre era a intenção, mas não disse que era o meu caso... – Ela sorriu, dando uma piscada e se afastando para apreciar de volta seu sundae. Itachi fez o mesmo, passando a observá-la quieto. Após uns segundos, ela continuou – Quer um pouco? – Referindo-se ao sundae. Itachi balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, obrigado. Acabei de prová-lo, e ele está uma delícia – Falou com um sorriso de canto. Sakura corou e baixou a cabeça, comendo em silêncio sem mais olhar para ele. Isso fez Itachi soltar uma risada e tirar a colher da mão dela e comer o conteúdo da mesma – Humm, do jeito que eu gosto, nem muito doce, nem muito amargo... Perfeito... – Sakura olhou para ele com um suave sorriso, que murchou logo em seguida porque ela ficou corada com as palavras dele – Mas ainda prefiro provar direto da sua boca.

Ela se manteve em silêncio enquanto pegava a colher de volta. Itachi achou uma graça vê-la tão envergonhada. Sempre havia observado a namorada, agora _ex-_, de seu irmãozinho tolo. Não a tratava adequadamente. Não lhe dava atenção. Não ajudava. E quase não tinha contato corporal entre ambos. Seu irmão só a tinha para dizer que namorava. Mas Itachi sabia que Sasuke não se interessava por ninguém, apenas por ele mesmo. E sempre soube que o namoro dos dois não iria durar muito.

Por isso fizera questão de virar amigo da rosada. Para que sempre soubesse como andava o relacionamento por parte dela. Porque por seu irmão, ele nem se importava muito. Ficou com receio de ir à Espanha a negócios algumas semanas antes, mas ficava feliz que nada tenha fugido do controle. Ao menos não do seu controle, porque do controle de Sasuke, tudo já havia fugido há tempos. Sakura nunca havia passado do que aparentava para todos com Sasuke: eles se beijavam, ficavam um pouco na companhia do outro, mas não acontecia mais nada. Geralmente, eles se separavam para fazer suas próprias tarefas em poucos minutos.

Observou-a terminar o doce enquanto relaxava aos poucos. Ela era adorável. Tinha uma boa cabeça, podendo assim conversar um com o outro. Tinha prazer por fazer o que fazia: escrever. E era extremamente alegre, adorava coisas novas e era intensa. Muito intensa. Mas a coisa que mais agradava a Itachi na personalidade dela era o fato dela ser surpreendente. Era uma caixa de surpresas ambulante.

- Vamos? – Ouviu-o falar. Sakura colocou os óculos escuros de volta e pediu a conta, pagando-a com dificuldade, pois Itachi não queria que ela o fizesse e que deixasse que ele pagasse. Mas ela saiu vitoriosa da disputa e ambos saíram do estabelecimento com sorrisos divertidos em seus rostos.

- O que vai fazer agora, Haruno? – Perguntou Itachi. Sakura suspirou.

- Voltar para meu apartamento, eu acho. Tenho que terminar aquele roteiro... Mas não tenho inspiração... – A fala decepcionada dela fez Itachi sorrir matreiro.

- De onde você tira inspiração geralmente?

Ela deu de ombros – De qualquer coisa. – Não viu o sorriso do moreno aumentar com suas palavras, apenas continuou andando enquanto ele mantinha o sorriso e havia parado no caminho. Ao perceber, ela se virou confusa.

- De _qualquer coisa_? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso. Sakura fez um "Oh" com a voz, corando em seguida. Itachi se aproximou dela lentamente e ficou a sua frente. Ela era mais baixa que ele, então estava com o pescoço erguido para enxergá-lo. – Bem... Eu posso fazê-la recuperar sua inspiração... O que acha?

Sakura nem teve tempo de responder, pois logo os lábios quentes e macios de Itachi já estavam sobre os seus. Não adiantava lutar, ela gostava de ser beijada por ele. E gostava de beijá-lo também. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia deixá-lo inspirar-lhe a escrever. Quem sabe, ela não conseguia escrever algo realmente... Incrível? Afinal, com Uchiha Itachi como figura inspiradora, não havia como não se inspirar.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Não tenho o que dizer sobre essa fanfic. Um dia sem net traz esse tipo de surto para uma escritora.**

_Reviews?!_

Neko Sombria


End file.
